Julia Higgins
by Nimbus 2ooo
Summary: The drama began when James Potter saw her stomping away from a sad Lily Evans and didn't seem to have a definite end in sight. ALSO ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME NAME!
1. Crossing Paths

The library was a sanctuary for Lily. It was the one place the marauders didn't infest, except Remus, but he was a decent human being and her friend. The best thing about the library was that she didn't have to worry about being judged. Why would you be there unless you wanted to study? And studying too much, unfortunately, was a thing everywhere but in the library. There she could read whatever she desired, for how long she desired without anyone *cough* James 'Toe-rag' Potter *cough* complaining about her spending twenty-six hours a day -his words!- reading books.

So when she saw a girl struggle with the same potions homework she had finished earlier that day she muttered the answer without thinking.

"Question three and four are the same, just worded differently." It was then as the girl turned around that she realized her mistake. A pit formed in her stomach. The girl was Julia Higgins, a fourth-year Slytherin.

She'd met the girl on her first ride on Hogwarts express, back in the first year. She'd been alright, a little quiet but perfectly polite. Sadly, she was sorted into Slytherin, had been there for three years now. Lily wasn't sure if she'd begin blabbering about not needing help from a filthy 'mudblood' but she braced herself nonetheless. You know what they say about company.

Of course, Severus was an exception.

Much to her surprise, Julia gave a contemplative frown, muttering a distracted "Thanks, I guess."

A second passed before Julia turned to the stunned redhead again. "Actually, I'm more confused about question six."

Lily pulled up the chair beside Julia.

That day Lily learned not to judge people too easily and Julia learned that she had to specifically point it out if she had no intention of being friends before any social interaction.

She'd forgotten how to 'human' a long time ago. So why, for Merlin's sake, Lily would insist they're friends would forever remain a mystery to her.

Julia might be friendly and polite, but she was also a Slytherin. She knew what spelled suicide for her social life, and in this case, it was befriending Lily Evans.

Already an outcast in a house full of blood-supremacists, she was desperate not to make her situation worse. Frustrated and mildly terrified, Julia snapped at the redhead two weeks after their fateful encounter in the library, after which Lily had begun to seek her out whenever she was in the library.

Lily was stubborn, and Julia wasn't particularly fond of stubborn people. She was an agent of change, adapting to situations was her thing. Stubborn people just didn't get the meaning of 'no', didn't understand that things don't always go the way you want them to. An idiotic mindset if you ask her.

As she stormed out of the library, unbeknownst to her, she'd kickstarted a series of dramatic events that would change her life forever.

(3)

Whenever in history four Gryffindors have blocked a lone Slytherins path, it has never ended well for the Slytherin. So Julia rightfully wondered what she'd done to warrant attention in such a tragic way. She was on her way to the library to return the books she'd borrowed when the infamous pranksters James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew popped out of nowhere.

She noted with disdain that they were the only ones in the hallway. Severus' face, bruised and humiliated, flashed before her mind making her shudder involuntarily. These lots were not known for being kind to unsuspecting Slytherins. She didn't know where she'd gone wrong after three successful years of avoiding the spotlight, but the damage looked to be irreversible judging by the sneer on Potter's face.

"Going somewhere, little Ms. Snake?"

"What's it to you, kitty party?"

At least she'd come out of the ordeal with only vibrant pink hair, no books to return and bruised pride.

Unfortunately for the Marauders, Julia took the supposed humiliation in stride. She parodied her hair -that was charmed to remain the awkward shade of pink for three days- to the whole school.

"I'm trying out a new look," she informed the Ravenclaw boy that questioned her.

What's more, the look worked for her. Peter had even blurted out that she looked cute with pink hair in the confines of their dorm, deflating quickly at the glare he received from James.

The Marauders, specifically James and Sirius, were reluctantly pleased with her reaction though, because- Finally! A worthy victim.

At least she wouldn't go crying to Lily at the first sign of danger.


	2. Update

sorry people. FanFiction is too confusing for my dumb brain. So I'll be posting this story on Wattpad under the username 'Nimbus_2ooo' from now on. Go check it out if you want to know more about Julia's bumpy hogwarts ride.

I've already posted a revised, longer version of the first chapter.

Thank you.

sincerely- Nimbus_2ooo


End file.
